


AsomBroso Añejo

by KareliaSweet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge Fest, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareliaSweet/pseuds/KareliaSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This first time Will really noticed Hannibal’s mouth, he was so distracted he almost dropped the bone saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AsomBroso Añejo

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is drinking [this tequila](http://tequila.underthelabel.com/l/817/AsomBroso-A-ejo-Tequila) because it is expensive and looks like a dick.

This first time Will really noticed Hannibal’s mouth, he was so distracted he almost dropped the bone saw.

Hannibal gave him one of his patented eye-twitches, a bare flicker of eyebrow that was missed by most human eyes. This was the first one Will couldn’t read. It either said ‘I saw you looking at my mouth, you naughty boy’ or ‘Please stay focused while we dismember this rapist’.

Honestly, it could have been both.

Will pocketed the thought, whatever the thought actually was. He tucked it away to gestate somewhere very hidden where he could pretend it didn’t exist.

-x-

The thought crept back out again on feathery spider-legs when they ate dinner the following evening. Will found himself staring at the way Hannibal ate, how his teeth closed cleanly around the tines of his fork, how each bite disappeared into his mouth whole and perfect.

Hannibal smiled closed-mouthed as he chewed, the muscles of his jaw flexing minutely. The smile itself pulled Hannibal’s lips into a shape that looked forbidden, like the lush center of a poisonous flower.

Too polite to speak around his mouthful, Hannibal just watched Will slowly flush, fork trembling between his fingers.

By the time Hannibal swallowed, Will had shoved a too-large bite into his mouth, and the time for speaking had passed.

-x-

The third time Will caught himself, he stopped pretended that he didn’t know why.

Hannibal was reading in the study, a small and fragile line formed across his brow as he read his book. His eyes were slightly narrowed and one lip was caught and curled in between his teeth. Will could see the dot of shine from where that lip had been licked at.

Pieces clicked into place with the force of a battering ram and Will found himself suddenly having to sit down.

 _I want to kiss Hannibal Lecter_.

Hannibal looked up at him, setting a bookmark between his pages and giving Will his undivided attention. His focus was so sharp Will was sure he’d been pinned to the couch like a butterfly.

“Are you alright, Will?”

Will took one deep shuddering breath, then two. Then he removed the long pin from his sternum and stood up, ignoring the quaking in his knees.

“I need a drink.”

-x-

Will got drunk. It didn’t work.

Instead of removing his inhibitions brick by brick, it walled him up inside the house of his denial, and he lay half-sprawled on the veranda staring angrily at Hannibal and unable to articulate the source of his rage.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, I can’t believe I’ve never seen it, and all I want is to take up the years we wasted and fill them with the taste of your mouth.”

This is what Will wanted to say.

“Fucking… wasted,” is what actually came out

Hannibal just gave him this unbearable look of gentled disappointment and retreated to his room. Will wobbled a useless arm in protest, but he was the only one to see it.

-x-

“Drink.”

Will slammed down the shot glass, tequila sloshing inside and bouncing over the rim. Hannibal looked at it warily.

“Where’s yours?”

“This isn’t for me. Drink.”

One of the few cards Will had up his sleeve was the knowledge that since they fell, Hannibal would do literally anything for him. This was why they had four dogs.

Hannibal pinched the shot glass and slung it back down his throat.

“Happy?”

Will refilled the shot glass to the brim.

“Drink,” he said again.

“Is this some sort of trust exercise I’m unfamiliar with?”

Will just loomed over him and arched his ‘pretty please’ eyebrow. Hannibal’s fingers were back on the glass instantly. He let the liquid slide down his throat, eyes glued to Will’s, and when he finished he gave an exaggerated lick to his lips.

“Pour me another,” Hannibal said politely, and held out the shot glass.

Will gave him three more, watching as Hannibal’s eyes grew just a little glassy, the liquor melting his bones into something a bit more elastic. His coordination was a hair too shy on the uptake, and he gave Will a silly half-grin before he could register and conceal it.

Will straddled Hannibal in his armchair and held the bottle between them. Hannibal’s thighs were warm between his knees. Both their fingers wrapped around the bottle neck, and as Hannibal brought it to his mouth he let Will’s index finger rest against his bottom lip.

Then he licked it.

Groaning, Will set the bottle aside.

“I want to kiss you.”

Hannibal’s eyes shone. “I know.”

“Will you let me?”

Hannibal lurched forward, his reach unsteady. Will planted a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the chair cushions. Hannibal pouted with unnecessary force.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Will said. He rubbed a thumb over Hannibal’s cheekbone, slid a hand back to pet his hair. Hannibal lolled back into the touch, his lips parted and glistening.

“You didn’t need to get me drunk for this.” Hannibal’s voice was starting to slur.

“You drive me to distraction every fucking day, I can barely concentrate.” Will swallowed hard. “You’re always so goddamn controlled, I wanted us to be on equal footing.”

Hannibal slid his hands up Will’s thighs, his palms burning through the fabric of his trousers. He stopped just short at the bulge that was beginning to tent at Will’s crotch. His eyes fixed there and Will felt his cock twitch.

“You think I am in control?” He dug his thumbs into the groove between Will’s hip and thigh. “Yesterday I dropped a plate while you were out running the dogs. I was thinking of your eyes.”

A shaky breath slipped out of Will’s lips. “Oh.”

“Last week,” Hannibal continued, “I dropped a coffee mug. You were in the shower and I couldn’t stop thinking about the water dripping down your body.”

Will’s hand had somehow worked its way downwards. His fingertips were resting on Hannibal’s bottom lip.

“And this morning,” Hannibal’s breath was hot against Will’s skin. “I burned my hand making breakfast.”

“What – what were you thinking of then?”

“ _This_ ,” Hannibal said, and kissed him.

The groan that spiraled from Will’s throat was immediately swallowed by Hannibal, who devoured it hungrily. He licked Will’s mouth open and Will fell forward, his fingers skating back through Hannibal’s hair to cup the back of his skull.

Their mouths slanted together perfectly, each liquid stroke of their tongues hitting sparks that skittered all the way up Will’s spine. Hannibal tasted of tequila and desire and something dark underneath that reminded Will of storm clouds before they broke with rain. He rolled his hips under Hannibal’s bruising fingers, whimpering as Hannibal shifted a hand to cup the thickened outline of his cock.

“Wanted this,” Hannibal was panting into his mouth. “Have wanted you…”

“I know.” Will sucked Hannibal’s lower lip and ran his teeth across it. “I’ve always--”

His words died between them as Hannibal slung one arm behind them and crowded them even closer together. They devoured each other, kisses growing more stinging and violent and fiercely devotional.

Then, quite suddenly, their movement stilled. Hannibal’s mouth went slack between them. Will pulled away and Hannibal immediately fell back into the chair, passed out from an apparent overload of tequila and kisses and suddenly being given everything he’d ever wanted. Will prodded him with a finger.

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal made snuffled sort of grunt and was still.

Will bent to kiss his upturned chin, then very softly his mouth.

“We’ll pick this up later,” he whispered.

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered briefly under closed eyelids. Will laughed fondly.

“I’m giving you so much shit for this in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumble with me!](http://lovecrimevariations.tumblr.com)


End file.
